Trabajo de ensueño
by Mrs. Brief
Summary: Pan ha terminado recientemente una relación amorosa, se repite incesantemente que ya no quiere ni necesita ningún hombre. Entonces su jefa Bulma, la envía a un viaje junto a su hijo para que aprenda y logre optar hacia un posible asenso en la compañía, pero antes de percatarse, el viaje se transforma en puro placer, y Trunks revela su lado más perverso y sensual junto a ella.


_**Nada me pertenece, todo es del genio Tori.**_

**Trabajo de ensueño**

**01**

Con libro en mano y sola en su lugar de trabajo, Pan estaba aprovechando de leer _Los hombres son de marte y las mujeres son de venus,_ libro que le había sido recomendado para superar rupturas amorosas.

—No necesito ningún hombre, son imbéciles, son estúpidos, hombres, hombres, hombres… no sirven para nada.

Pero el solo pronunciar esas palabras la hacían pensar en un hombre en puntual: su ex. Sin embargo y todavía decida, volvió a pronunciar las mismas palabras.

—No necesito ningún hombre, son imbéciles, son…

—Estás hablando como una mujer que justamente necesita un hombre.

Pan dio un salto en su asiento al escucharla. Miró hacia la dirección de la voz para encontrarse con Bra Brief, su amiga y compañera de trabajo, conocida por sus cabellos lilas y su atractivo físico, mujer con montones de hombres en su vida. Bra y su persuasión terminaron por convencerla hacía unos años que al terminar su carrera de Ingeniera en Tecnología trabajara para la empresa de su familia: Capsule Corp.

—No es cierto —le contestó Pan, al mismo tiempo que se reafirmaba en su idea de no necesitar un hombre. A pesar de lo poco que tenían en común, las dos se habían convertido en grandes amigas desde el día en el que Pan se mudó a la capital hacía 8 años.

Bra miró fijo a su amiga, con una expresión de reproche en los ojos.

—Alguien que normalmente no necesita de hombres, no tiene la necesidad de repetírselo a diario.

Pan frunció el ceño.

—¿Recuerdas a Becky? Ya tiene más de 35 años y no ha tenido relación formal jamás. Es escritora, viaja y conoce el mundo, adora a su gatita y nunca ha necesitado la compañía de un hombre. Nunca ha dicho nada al respecto, tampoco hace falta que lo haga porque no necesita andar dando explicaciones de por qué no tiene uno, y es porque es feliz tal y como está. Por el contrario está Nicol, sé que la recuerdas, tiene tu misma edad, 26, y evidentemente se siente sola. Siempre que nos juntamos habla de lo mismo, que no necesita a nadie pero pierde total verdad al ver lo amargada y gruñona que es. Posiblemente no quiera tener un hombre en su vida, pero sí que necesita uno desesperadamente y que le dé lo que necesita… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pan no aguantó la sonrisa que escapó de sus labios, pero pronto volvió a su rostro serio.

—¿Entonces, qué me intentas decir? —le preguntó Pan, con ambas cejas levantadas

—Intento decir que decir cientos de veces que no necesitas un hombre, demuestra que sí necesitas uno. Y no digo que sea algo malo, hay muchas chicas que necesitan amor y compromiso de la mano.

Pan se sorprendió.

—¿Amor y compromiso? Por favor —Pan se burló y permaneció en silencio luego, porque Bra sabía toda la historia del engaño de su novio y su separación —Sabes que esas dos cosas no me interesan.

Bra asintió

—Lo sé. Después de todo lo que has pasado, es normal que te sientas así. ¿Te digo qué necesitas?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que necesitas un amante, uno que te haga delirar y que te deje sin razón.

Pan había tenido otras relaciones, salido con un par de chicos además de su exnovio, pero nunca había sido del tipo de chica que andaba buscando hombres para cualquier sea el caso: amante, novio, amigo. Así que la ignoró y volvió a su laptop sobre el escritorio.

—Este blog dice que un juguete sexual podría dar todo tipo de deleite.

Bra intentó no reír, se contuvo y preguntó.

—¿Tienes?

—No.

—¿Por qué no si eso es lo que te recomienda el blog?

Pan puso mala cara.

—Sabes que soy demasiado tímida en esos aspectos, jamás iría a una tienda de ese tipo a comprar uno. Además pienso que pasar una noche con un juguete es un poco deprimente y aburrido. He leído que pasan buen rato jugando con eso, pero tú sabes que no es suficiente si de saiyajines hablamos.

—Muy cierto, entonces cállate y escúchame. Necesitas un buen amante. ¿Hace cuánto tuviste al último?

—¿Cuenta Zack? —era su exnovio.

Bra abrió más sus ojos.

— ¿Es el último que has tenido? Llevas sin él 6 meses y por lo que me contaste 6 meses sin sexo antes de la separación.

—Corrección: 9 meses sin sexo antes de separarnos.

Bra la miró casi con pena.

—¡Dios mío, 1 año y 3 meses sin un pene! ¿Cómo lo haces?

—¡Bra!

—Ven —la cogió de la mano y Pan obedeció. La llevó hacia el baño y la puso frente al espejo y ella se situó justo detrás. Coló sus manos bajo los brazos de su amiga y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca y luego acomodó los senos para levantarlos.

—Eres tan hermosa y no te sacas partido, ¿ves?

—Parezco puta mostrando tanta teta.

—Deberías ser una agradecida de heredar los pechos de tu madre y abuela. Siendo tan delgada no deberías tener estas tetas.

Pan se sintió patética cuando su amiga la tocó tan íntimamente por sobre la ropa, pero había sido tanto el tiempo que nadie la tocaba así, que su rostro inesperadamente se tiñó de rojo. Al mirarse en el reflejo sintió que todavía no estaba preparada para aventuras al estilo Bra, es decir, solo sexo casual. Era tímida en esos aspectos y lo único que deseaba era la comodidad de la soledad y su libro.

—No sé, Bra. No creo estar lista para esto que dices, sólo quiero dejar de lado los hombres y el sexo por un buen y largo tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo aún? Amiga, te volverás una momia virgen si sigues así.

Bra la soltó y volvieron a la oficina de Pan, allí observó el libro y lo tiró sin preocupación de vuelta a la mesa.

—Pan, confía en mí, necesitas un hombre. Todas necesitamos uno de vez en cuando. Necesitamos un pene que nos haga volvernos loca y gritar de placer. Eso es lo que necesitas, y en el fondo, quieres.

Pan suspiró y volvió a enfundarse en su ropa deportiva, escondiendo sus pechos redondos y su escote natural. No le encontraba el sentido a nada de lo que decía su amiga.

—¿Bueno, viniste solamente a joderme con el tema de los penes o estás aquí también por trabajo?

—Ay, cierto, ya se me estaba olvidando. Tu complejo acerca de que no necesitas hombres me distrajo por completo. Mamá… perdón, _la señora Brief _—puso los ojos en blanco— quiere verte en su oficina.

Acomodó su camisa de nuevo y fue hacia la oficina de su jefa. Golpeó suavemente la puerta.

—Entra Pan —dijo ella— y cierra la puerta.

Bulma era el tipo de mujer que la gente temía en la compañía, aunque bien sabía ella y su familia que no era de temer, pero su trabajo se lo tomaba demasiado en serio. Elegante y calculadora como siempre, una mujer seria que no se andaba con tonterías, el tipo de persona que se esperaría encontrar en una empresa importante, como era Capsule Corp. Con su cabello más corto y elegante, sus ojos azules igual de vivaces que siempre, Bulma también era el tipo de mujer con la que nunca la gente se siente completamente cómoda por su desfachatez al hablar, pero Pan había logrado superarlo.

Después de cerrar la puerta, se acomodó en la silla frente a ella y esperó. La mirada de su jefa se intensificó cuando se le escapó una risita.

—Bueno primero tengo que contarte un secreto. Y sé perfectamente que puedo confiar en que lo guardes, ¿cierto, Pan? Sobre todo, cuando se trata de algo que puede ser de interés para tu carrera.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, esperando que Bulma no pudiera ver cómo su estado nervioso la hacía tragar saliva sin parar. Pan odiaba los secretos. Profesionales, personales, no le gustaban fuera cual fuera su naturaleza. Después de todo, había terminado una relación amorosa a causa de uno: la aventura secreta de su exnovio.

—He observado cómo has ido evolucionando en la compañía los últimos años, Pan. Aprendes con rapidez, eres inteligente, responsable y educada con la gente. Además, eres una persona agradable. En una ciudad como esta no siempre encuentras mucha gente que lo sea, y eso te hace más importante aún.

—Gracias, señora Brief. He disfrutado mucho aprendiendo de ustedes y de tecnología en la compañía desde que comencé a trabajar aquí.

—Puede que no te des cuenta de ello, Pan, pero es probable que conozcas los pormenores de esta compañía mejor que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta oficina, ya sabes, por obvios motivos y por otros no tanto. Y creo que podrías hacer mucho más por la empresa de lo que

Ante aquellas palabras, Pan se sorprendió. No se creía tan importante en Capsule Corp.

—Quiero prepararte para que seas la próxima representante del departamento de tecnología —dijo Bulma, y ella se esforzó por evitar que se le abriera la boca de asombro.

¿Quería ofrecerle a ella, la pequeña Son Pan, el segundo puesto más importante por departamento de Capsule Corp? Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Simplemente necesitaba un trabajo, una entrevista, pero trabajar en una buena compañía, la mejor del mundo, en cualquier puesto ya era más que suficiente, y llegar a ser la representante de un departamento por completo, era demasiado.

Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Y Trunks? ¿Se va a alguna otra parte de la empresa?

Pan sabía de los logros de Trunks, que eran tan o más grandes que los de la misma Bulma.

Su jefa seguía sonriendo, todavía estaba en el mismo lugar pero tenía una postura más relajada.

—Es aquí cuando viene el secreto.

—Ah —Pan contenía la respiración, a la espera.

—Esto es lo que pasa —le dijo su jefa, que había ladeado la cabeza— Estoy planeando mi retiro.

Pan asintió brevemente, sorprendida. Había rumores, sí, rumores que Bulma Brief estaba cansada y agotada de su agitada vida como presidenta de Capsule Corp. También otro rumores que decían que estaba enferma y que ahora solo quería dedicarse a disfrutar de los suyos y pasar el rato, relajarse. Pero ella no se sentía capaz de preguntar la verdadera razón de su retiro, era inmiscuirse en su vida privada, y eso no lo haría.

—Trunks ha tenido un obvio éxito en la compañía y hasta hace un par de años no me daba cuenta que él ha tenido gran y mejor impacto en los socios y en el medio de los negocios que nos rodeamos. Mi plan siempre ha sido que Trunks se haga cargo de la compañía, pero no era posible hasta ahora porque no había quién tomara su cargo. Bra no tiene interés alguno en ese departamento, Goten y Gohan tampoco, pero afortunadamente llegaste tú, ha sido algo que hemos visto venir en el último año. Pero ahora está claro, tenemos a Bra en relaciones públicas, tu padre está instruyendo a Goten en investigación para él dedicarse por completo al área de la medicina, tú podrás hacerte cargo por completo en el área tecnológica y así Trunks podrá tomar el mando de la compañía —hizo una pausa— Entonces, mi propuesta es la siguiente: quiero anunciar que vamos a añadirte como practicante de jefa del área tecnológica debido a tu evolución en la empresa durante los últimos dos años, y expresaré mi deseo de que Trunks te forme como tal, empezando con su viaje de exploración a las empresas socias más importantes la semana que viene. Quiero que aprendas de todos sus movimientos. Él te pondrá al tanto de todo, te presentará a gente, te enseñará cómo distinguir contratos seguros de charlatanes que solo quieren fama a expensas de la empresa o de aquellos que solo te hagan perder el tiempo. En cuanto al futuro de Trunks, me mantendré prudente hasta que veamos qué es lo que ocurre contigo. Pero en el momento en el que vea que todo marcha a la perfección, el plan inicial mantendrá su rumbo. Eso puede ocurrir la semana que viene, el mes que viene, o nunca, tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. De una manera u otra, te quiero preparada para encargarte de todo. Mientras tanto, todo lo que te he contado acerca de Trunks debe quedar entre tú y yo, no quiero que se filtre información y llegue a manos de paparazzis o cualquier tipo de medio comunicacional. Para el resto del mundo estás formándote para un nuevo puesto, una practicante más de esta empresa, no para el de Trunks y que así él opte a la presidencia. ¿Está claro?

Ella tensó los labios, estaba intentando ocultar de nuevo cómo los nervios le hacían tragar saliva compulsivamente. Odiaba guardar secretos, y más cuando se trataba de cambios tan grandes en la compañía.

—¿Y eso incluye al mismo Trunks? ¿Él no tiene ni idea de que va a estar preparándome para ocupar su puesto cuando tú lo asciendas?

Bulma respondió con una inclinación de cabeza breve pero concluyente.

_De acuerdo, resumamos lo que acaba de pasar. Tu jefa te acaba de ofrecer la oportunidad de tu vida, y para conseguirla, todo lo que tienes que hacer es mentirle al hombre más sexy que has conocido nunca: Trunks, durante un tiempo determinado que puede ser 1 semana, 1 mes o quizá 1 año. Ah, y también tienes que mentir a todos los demás, incluyendo a Bra y toda tu familia, claro. _

_¿Y si Trunks no quería ser presidente y solo quiere permanecer donde está, sin mayores responsabilidades? _Sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Puedo contar contigo, Pan? ¿Estás conmigo en esto? ¿Por un trabajo de ensueño?

—Por supuesto.

_¿Qué otra cosa podría decir?_


End file.
